Differential signal transmission methods are known in which edges of a signal to be transmitted are converted into signal pulses and in which these signal pulses are respectively repeated periodically in order to be able to identify and correct transmission errors caused by interfering influences. However, in this method a comparatively high power consumption arises as a result of the periodic repetition of the transmitted signal pulses.
In other methods, the time information about rising edges of a binary signal is transmitted in the form of pulses via a first transmission channel, and the information about falling edges of this signal is transmitted in the form of pulses via a second transmission channel. In these methods, both transmission channels are monitored for noise signal detection in order to retransmit the last useful signal pulse transmitted if a noise signal is detected.